


The New World

by Sherufanir



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 14:50:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15709440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherufanir/pseuds/Sherufanir
Summary: Hey, I have never written before, but this is an idea I've had and I'm trying a new thing so go easy please. :)





	The New World

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I have never written before, but this is an idea I've had and I'm trying a new thing so go easy please. :)

“Ow, my head hurts...” I sit up and look around as my head pounds in pain, the trees are large and tall with black leaves yet the trees seem very healthy. “What the hell, where am I?” I begin to look around that is when I realise that my body seems weird, Very unfamiliar in the way it moves I look down in horror.” What the heck!!” My nails are at least 3ins long and razor sharp, my skin is a grayish color and is very rough and leathery.” Ok this is weird to say the least but freaking out won’t solve anything, I need to find other people or maybe i shouldn’t given the state of my appearance but it’s best to keep a goal in mind so I don’t freak the hell out.” With that decided I begin to wonder north, no particular reason just seemed like a good idea.” Man these trees sure are tall, where the hell am I, I can’t seem to remember anything, come to think of it I don’t even know what in suppose to look like, although I get the strong feeling that it is not like this.” I stumble upon a lake doesn’t look like there’s anyone around so i stick my head in for a drink.” Ahh, that was refreshing.” I smile until I examine my face and body in the reflection, my teeth are more like fangs and my head is bald bringing all the attention to my big red almost bulging eyes and flat nose.” Ok, ok, calm down this is fine, so I’m a scary monster it’s alright I’m sure there’s a reason for this.” As I finish a blinding light appears from the lake, I fall backwards and shield my eyes but then I hear a voice.” You are correct Leo.” I look into the light and squint.” Leo, are you referring to me?” The light laughs.” Yes of course my child, that is your name after all, and you were right there is a reason I brought you here, you are to be the Harold of this new land.” I can’t speak, I’m too dumbfounded to talk all I can manage is WHAT? ” Yes I know it’s a lot to take at once but I assure you that it will be clear to you soon, now I cannot speak to you all the time but I wish to give you something to aid your journey.” As he says this my head feels like it’s spilting in half, I fall on the ground In pain and scream, the pain go’s on for like 5 minutes until finally it just stops. I sit up and look at the light again.” Jeez one hell of a present.” The voice laughs again.” Silly boy look at your head again.” I get up and walk to the water again looking and I see a new thing on my head, it’s a horn, about 4ins long and sharp matching the color of my skin.” Um wow, thanks I guess.” I begin poking at it until the the pokes a hole in my finger drawing a bit of blue blood. “Trust me Leo, that horn will serve you will in the days to come, now listen closely because I’m running out of time.” Everything appears to go quiet, no wind no leafs rustling nothing.” You will lead your people, no all people into a golden era in this new land, but be cautious, there are other powers at work here then me, keep your wits about you and your horn held high, goodbye my son and good luck.” Just like that the light vanishes and the world begins to move again, I stand there speechless and in aww.” Well, that was, interesting.” I sit on the ground In pointless thought trying to wrap my head around everything.” Well I guess I just have to accept it, I have no idea what’s going on but that guy, god, thing apparently does and he gave me a horn so I’ll just do what he says and pretend this is all ok.” As I say that my stomach begins to growl loudly.” Scratch that food now golden era later."


End file.
